


Happy Mother's Day

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Catherine surprises April with a very nice Mother’s Day present.





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

April was glad to have the day off. Jackson was working so Harriet was all hers, which was also a bonus. This was her first Mother’s Day with a baby. 

April dressed Harriet up in a cute pink dress and put a matching pink bow headband on her. April kissed Harriet on the head before putting her in her carseat. “Time to go to church and then we’re going to see grandma Catherine!” Harriet kicked her chubby baby legs in excitement. She loved her grandma.   
-  
April was grateful that Harriet decided to be good in church and not cry. It made everything a lot easier on April. April was meeting Catherine at a local cafe. 

When she walked in Catherine quickly hugged her and then took Harriet from her. “Hi, baby!” Catherine kissed her cheek and Harriet laughed. “Did you tell her mom Happy Mother’s Day?” April smiled at the interaction. “April, dear, sit down.”   
-  
The brunch had gone well. April usually liked Catherine. April was surprised when Catherine handed her Harriet back. “I’ve got something for you.”

“Oh, Catherine, you didn’t need to do that.” 

Catherine gave her a small box that was wrapped in floral wrapping paper. “Harriet, helped me pick it out.” 

April opened it with a bit of a struggle, because Harriet decided to move around. Inside she found a sliver necklace. There were three small heart charms on it. April read them. The first one said. Love. The second one said. Harriet. And the last one said, Samuel. 

“Oh, Catherine.” April started to blink away the tears in her eyes. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

It soon became April's favorite necklace.


End file.
